512 Survivor ORG Hall of Fame
The 512 Survivor Hall of Fame is an awards giving body that inducts players who are considered to be among the best on the wiki. The First 5 Inductees S50Ciere.png|Ci'ere is often seen as one of the best strategic players in the entire series. Using creative and improvised moves, he made it far and lost. He was also the first castaway ever to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. S71Linus.png|Linus is one of the best social players in the game. He made a lot of connections and it brought him far, but it also made others see him as a threat. S50William.png|William was once a forgettable pre-merge boot in a season which shoved big characters, such as Purry, Miguel, and Linus, into the spotlight. His return on Barbados was surprising, but he did impress viewers with his strategic and social games, leading to his victory. S50Alex.png|The first player ever to win as a returnee, Alex had a large physical and strategic game that got him far in both Congo and Greece, and won the latter. S37_Luis.png|Having the best average placements of any returning player as of now, Luis used his physical and strategic games to get him far both times. He was most known for being responsible for the blindside of popular player Alietta. The Second 3 Inductees S55Ella.png|The fearless winner of Bali, Ella controlled a harem of men that she manipulated and dragged to the end as goats, giving her an easy victory. S63Emerald.png|Emerald was one of the most chaotic and unpredictable contestants ever. He ended up in many conflicts and still got far. Rickyhvv.png|Ricky started all 3 of his seasons in a massive minority. Despite this, Ricky pulled off many blindsides and even got to the end once. The Third 3 Inductees S55Tung.png|Tung was once an inexperienced rookie who could never get far. He matured into a powerful player who was responsible for many blindsides, including Scott, Aidan, and Joey. He also made it to the end twice and finally won on his fourth attempt. S30Andrew.png|Andrew was an expert strategic and social player. He was most notable for using an immunity steal against Nathaniel, leading to his elimination. He continued his prowess into his second and third seasons, which made him an easy target. S45_Josephine.png|Josephine was an expert strategic player responsible for the blindside of Tucker, who would later go on to be a winner. Her prowess made her a threat and led to her placing eighth twice. The Fourth 5 Inductees S50JT.png|JT is known for everything from his big moves, to his fun and easygoing personality, to breaking the record for most days played by any contestant ever. GameChangersCameron.png|Cameron used his strategic gameplay and social bonds to reach the end twice. On his third try, people were fearful of this and as a result he was finally voted out at the final 5. S55Jay.png|Jay went from a hated villain to a lovable underdog in his three seasons. He is also the first contestant to reach the final 4 three times. GameChangersKaeden.png|Kaeden was known for being the biggest underdog ever in Survivor history, as he started on a defeated tribe and caused the majority tribe to turn on themselves, giving him an easy path to victory. On his second try, he played much more aggressively, causing people to fear him and eventually eliminate him in 9th place. Liambvw.png|Liam was known for having the biggest turnaround of any returning player, going from a second boot to being a power player in the game. His harsh gameplay style resulted in him getting no jury votes, however. The Fifth 6 Inductees S45_Torsa.png|Torsa was originally a power player who was screwed over by a tribe swap. On her second try, she became a fierce and competitive player who used her social skills to her advantage. She would eventually lose a fire-making tiebreaker to Hesh. S55Shiloh.png|Shiloh is among the most controversial players on this ORG. On her first try, she was known for repetitively throwing challenges to get Ryan out which resulted in her not making the jury. On her second try, she became a powerful strategic player who was taken out at the final 7 for being too big of a threat. However, she is most notable for her heavily misandric jury speech that influenced Eve's win. S45_Aromal.png|Aromal was a big personality throughout his seasons. He was a powerful strategic player responsible for many power shifts. However, other people caught onto this and as a result, he has yet to visit the Final Tribal Council. S55Jason.png|Jason started out as a third boot screwed over by a twist. He keeps improving every time he has played and he was also known for being an underdog in Argentina who managed to outlast many great players and play a good strategic game. GameChangersTucker.png|Tucker was one of the most powerful players to ever play. He was known for being very convincing and managing to sway players to his side. People have caught onto this and as a result, he has yet to go far in recent seasons. S55Brittany.png|Brittany is one of the most powerful strategic players ever. In her first season, Brittany made moves that completely screwed over a majority alliance, giving her an easy ride to victory. In her second season, she managed to avert expectations and go far once again after she convinced the other players that she wasn't a threat, only to blindside them. This resulted in her getting fourth place. she was also known for being the first to hop on the "idol train" that caused Ella's elimination. The Sixth 6 Inductees S67Henry.png|Henry is one of the biggest underdogs to ever play, managing to oppose a powerful alliance of four before being voted out on his first try and pulling a come from behind victory in his 2nd. S72Josh.png|Josh was a powerful force in Namibia, dominating the game all the way to the end. Due to his lacking social game, he lost to Stef. He certainly improved on this aspect when he came back to Hawaii, as he ended up winning the game. S72Nat.png|Nat had one of the biggest Cinderella stories in any ORG, going from last place to first. She won despite one of her opponents being a father and her causing many conflicts amongst her tribemates. S72Maxie.png|Maxie is considered to be one of the greatest villains ever, due to him striking when his opponents least expected it. He has caused many blindsides throughout his two seasons and him not informing his targets of their downfalls has led to him getting the moniker of "The Silent Striker". S67Aras.png|Aras dominated two seasons with his villainous game, leading to him getting to the end twice and winning once. He controlled the game with the aid of his allies, whom he dragged to the end as goats. S72Eve.png|Eve is widely considered to be one of the most controversial winners ever, due to two of the people who voted for her being accused of misandry. Despite this, her strong strategic and social game made her polarizing win deserving. The Seventh 6 Inductees S67Jared.png|Jared is a ballsy player, frequently playing idols and blindsiding anyone in his path, including his allies. This backfired on him and he has yet to compete in a finale as a result. S67Josh.png|Josh was one of the most notorious villains ever, easily backstabbing people who trust him and making many strategic moves. In All Stars, his playstyle backfired on him, causing him to not receive any jury votes. S63Nick.png|Once a power player who was taken out early on in the merge, Nick had to change his playstyle for Chaos to avoid being taken out early one again. This paid off, as he won after a tie in the final vote. S67Duy.png|Duy is one of the most popular players due to his likable personality and easy going attitude, which caused many players to see him as a potential goat. Duy cast off this image in Venezuela with an impressive finish, but was dragged back into it in Chaos, where despite his best efforts, Ipin cast his deciding vote in favor of Nick. S55Daniel.png|Dan was a power player who managed to break a powerful alliance apart, but this only made people see him as a potential threat. He tried a more laid back style for his next season, and this paid off, with him ultimately winning the title. S55Chris.png|Chris was a likable player, easily able to switch outcomes to those that favor him. Despite his many friends on the jury, he lost to Lexi due to her better gameplay awareness. The Eighth 6 Inductees S80Y.png|In both of her seasons, Y was a fierce strategic force, planning blindsides ahead of time. This got her 8th place on her first try and the Sole Survivor title on her second. S80Tomy.png|Tomy led a minority group to take control of the game and easily won himself the Sole Survivor title. S69Rhys.png|Although he has yet to win the game, Rhys is one of the most likable players to ever play. His social game is still considered one of the best ever. S69Miles.png|Miles is a power player, joining many powerful alliances during his time in the game and he has gotten close to the end many times, but he has yet to win. S81Blaine.png|Blaine was originally seen as an unremarkable player and ultimately became a goat in Arabia. In Bangladesh, he played a much stronger game and he was rewarded for it with the Sole Survivor title. S72Grady.png|Grady is seen as one of the best to ever play due to his all around powerful gameplay. He lost to Amanda in a close finish and since then he has been unable to win.